


James

by flareonfury



Series: Life As Lily Evans-Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: galorechallenge, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Secret Identity, X-Men Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wouldn't take a hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James

**Author's Note:**

> Written for galorechallenge prompt Mystique/James – crush.

  


“Lily!” Raven turned around and faced him, the boy that would not leave her alone. They had both only been at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for a month, and yet she still could not shake him loose ever since they met on the train ride here.

He was a fairly nice boy, confident and funny, and he was a very charming boy. He was already quite handsome already, so she knew he would look even better in years to come. He was also highly stubborn, never taking her ‘no’ as a solid statement. She didn’t normally shy away from boys or men, but there was something _different_ about James. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but until she did, she wanted stay clear away from him even if that seemed impossible. It seemed he had a crush on Lily, and nothing she did or said could discourage him.

“What is it now James?” She questioned, tapping her toe. She frowned at his large smile that lit up his face as soon as she spoke.

“Just wanted to know if you had any plans tonight?” James questioned with a hopeful grin.

“I’m busy, James. I have studying to do.” It had been years since she had practiced magic and it nearly showed. She had to keep practicing over and over again, as well as study like crazy just to do the simplest spells that years ago she could do without thinking about. However, that lifetime was gone now, and it had been years since she used magic. She didn’t have time to have fun on the weekends with friends… not if she wanted to keep this identity.

“Come on, you’re amazing in class, you can do without studying tonight!” James said with a huff, behind him, his three best friends tried to hide their laughter. Raven glared at him before turning around and walked away. “Awe, come on Lils’! Don’t pay attention to those goons!”

“Hey!” At Remus’, Sirius’, and Peter’s indignant shouts about being called goons, Raven smiled softly, but still continued on as she listened to behind her. She could hear James grunt in pain as Sirius jumped on his back in payback. She wanted to laugh at their antics, but if she did, it would only encourage those boys… and they really didn’t need any help in that department. Even now, she knew those four would be trouble. Both for her and for fellow classmates. 

**THE END.**


End file.
